Wow What Just Happened?
by Kira Toph
Summary: Harry and Hermonie are stuck in a broken down house without magic. A death Eater is on the loose looking for Harry and anyone close to him. Shivering, wild flowers, breakfast and a birthday. Kinda weird but good.
1. Whoa

Ok, I know the beginning and end won't be that good because a story usually comes to me in the middle so I have to figure out what happened before and after so if you sit through this the mid will be better.

And...SORRY, this story might take a little long cuz of school and everything else so just wait ok?

Read on!

Harry and the gang are now 16...except Hermonie, her b-day is coming, and are going back for their 6th year. Everyone has come to the station to get on the Hogwarts train, except Ron, he went to go visit his brother in Romania and was going to meet them there.

"Ok Mrs. Weasley, you go" Hermonie said. Everyone was running through brick walls. At least, that's what it looked like to the untrained eye. Traveling to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley started a run and went through without a stop.

"Ok Harry, shall we go together?" Hermonie said looking over at Harry.

"Lets go" Harry said with an evil smile.

They lined up and started running toward the wall.

SWOOSH...Wait...this isn't the station. What happened.

"Harry, where are we? Where did all our luggage go? Harry! My wand was with my stuff! Man, it's freezing here." Hermonie said

"Well, that's what you get for wearing a tank top Hermonie" Harry said

"Well, I was expecting a warm train not a...a...forest." she told him

They looked around for signs of anyone. They were in a forest. A dark one at that.

All of a sudden someone started pushing them forward.

"Hey! What the!" Harry looked back

"Dumbledore?" he said

"Quiet Harry, hurry up, hurry up, it's not safe out here." Dumbledore said.

"You're telling me...where's the train??" Harry asked

"No time, all will be explained, quickly now, hurry, hurry." He kept pushing them forward until they got to a clearing.

With the flick of a wrist ( and a wand ) a small house started to rise up of the ground.

"Come on" Dumbledore told them, starting to push them again.

Once they got in Dumbledore turned on all the lights and locked every single lock in the entire house. Even ones you didn't know about till just then.

Harry and Hermonie were sitting on the couch waiting for him when he came and sat in the chair across from them.

Harry made a motion with his hands to signal Dumbledore to start telling them about what was happening.

"Ok, well, one of the death eaters Harry has escaped from Azkaban."

"That's horrible!" Hermonie immediately said.

"Yes Miss Granger. And this one Harry really...doesn't like you very much or anyone close to you. To him, you are the only one standing in Voldermort's way in his return to power. So, we have decided to keep you from Hogwarts for a bit while we find the Eater."

"But why Hermonie too?" Harry asked

"Yea...why me?" Hermonie added

"Because Harry, Hermonie is close to you...and Ron, he is staying in Romania. We didn't think it was a good idea for him to travel just yet with the Eater on the loose." Dumbledore explained.

"But why here?" Harry motioned around him referring to the broken down house.

"This place Harry, Only a few know about. Once I leave, it will go back underground. And you will not be permitted to leave it ever."

"What about all our stuff Professor? It all disappeared." Hermonie said

"Yes, I know Miss. Granger. We couldn't risk any of the items being traced. Including your wands." He explained.

"well" he said standing up "There is food in the fridge, and some clothes upstairs, I should be leaving now. And remember...NO LEAVING THIS HOUSE. Understand me?"

Harry and Hermonie both nodded and Dumbledore started for the door.

He opened it up but then paused and turned around.

"And don't worry, it's a lovely house" He smiled and turned on his heel. Once the door slammed shut. Harry and Hermonie exchanged some weird looks.

It's night

We find a crossed armed and crossed legged Harry and Hermonie on the floor with angry expressions.

CRASH! Thunder was heard and it's pouring like mad...the power is out...except the heater.

"Oh yea, it's a LOVLEY house!" Harry sarcastically said.

"Well, at least we still have the heat going." Hermonie said

Putt putt put...put

"Never mind"

Now what's gonna happen?


	2. Awwww

"Well, now what" Hermonie asked

"I guess we should build a fire" his reply

"With what?"

Harry looked around and saw a beat up old book. Harry stood as Hermonie watched him and he threw the book into the fireplace and it just sat there.

"Now what genius?" Hermonie said in a playful tone.

"Working on it" Harry said back

"Hermonie, go see if there are any matches in this house"

"If you even call this a house" Harry muttered to himself as Hermonie left to look.

"Found some Harry!" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Here you go Harry" she said walking in. "And get that thing started already, it's freezing in here." she added

He lit the match and threw it in. Swoosh! A big flame came bursting out.

"AH!" Harry yelled flinging backwards. Hermonie laughing so hard she fell to her knees.

"Ok, well, that takes care of that. I'm gonna go see what we have to eat." Harry said

"Ok, I'm gonna stay here to try to get warm. It's SO COLD!" Hermonie answered.

Harry was eating some cereal when he noticed a black figure standing in the door way.

"Hermonie? Is that you? I thought you were sitting by the fire" Harry said

He looked a little closer and saw she was holding her stomach.

"What's wrong? Is everything all right? Do you feel ok?" Harry threw at her all at once.

"Yea, everything is fine. I'm just still cold."

Harry looked at her puzzled. "You're still cold? The house has warmed up by now" he said.

Hermonie shrugged. Harry put down his spoon and walked over to her and rubbed her arms.

"Man Hermonie, you're shaking. Are you that cold?" Harry said softly.

Harry started to take off his shirt.

"Harry! What are you doing?!?!" Hermonie yelled.

Harry looked up to see her mad half worried face.

"Relax Hermonie. Body heat. Just body heat. Nothing else. Trust me." Harry told her.

He walked behind her and embraced her in his arms.

Hermonie's stomach filled with butterflies as she took and deep breath.

They stood there. For a while. Hermonie feeling so safe ( and warm ) in Harry's arms.

"C'mon. Lets go sit by the fire." Harry broke the silence.

Ch 3 might take a while so hold on.


	3. Another Awwww

Harry sat down first. Then Hermonie laid down and put her head in his lap.

For hours Harry rubbed her hand until the silence was finally broken.

"Hermonie, it's 11:00. We should get to bed" Harry gently whispered in her ear.

"Mmmmmmookay" Hermonie mumbled with her eyes closed. Harry lifted her head to get up.

"Do you want me to carry you up?" Harry asked...which he got no reply.

Taking that as a YES he carefully picked her up and walked up the stairs.

He laid her down on her bed and covered her up with the covers.

"Good night Hermonie" Harry whispered as he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"mmm gah mite Marry" Hermonie mumbled.

Sometime during the night Harry laid awake in his bed.

Hermonie was almost sound asleep when her bed started to sink.

"Harry, what are you doing!?" Hermonie exclaimed.

"You're cold. I came to warm you up." Harry answered.

"Please, I'm not cold." Hermonie said, trying to sound brave.

"Hermonie...you are shaking k? I can hear your bed clicking and hitting the wall. You're shaking the bed." Harry said.

Hermonie had no answer to this.

"Okay, this is your...what hand? Right of left?" Harry asked.

She didn't answer

"Hermonie?"

"My uh...my uh right." She choked.

"So you are on your side facing me right?" Harry said, wanting to make sure.

"Yes" Hermonie choked. It was hard to get the words out when Harry was right next to her.

Harry's hand followed her arm up to her waist. Hermonie's stomach filled with tons and tons of little butterflies.

Her stomach did a total front flip when Harry's hand started to go down her thigh and then stopped at her knees.

His hand wrapped around her knees while his other arm went under the side of her rib cage.

Harry pulled her close to him and Hermonie took a sharp intake of air. (You know how it is when the rest of the bed is cold and you slide over haha)

"Hermonie. Relax. Think on warmth and heat." Harry hushed.

Harry fell almost instantly asleep while Hermonie laid there.

_Wow, that was really bold. He just came over and got into my bed to warm me up. Nobody else would do that. _ Hermonie thought. She had to admit...it was warmer.

She slowly fell asleep in Harry's arms. With her shaking coming to a stop.

Ch 4 coming. ----


	4. A Beautiful Birthday

Harry woke up the next morning with a sound sleeping Hermonie huddled up against him.

He laid in the bed for a while just watching Hermonie's side move up and down as he heard her sound breathing.

He got up, went downstairs, got his shirt, and started making breakfast with what he could find.

He suddenly heard Hermonie on the creaky stairs.

"Harry!" Hermonie exclaimed.

Hermonie had seen a table with a ruffled white table cloth. On each end were one plate. Each filled with a waffle. Eggs and bacon on the side of each plate, fruit on each side of the table and a vase. In the middle filled half way with water. With a red rose sticking out of the top.

"Good morning to you too" Harry said as he turned around.

"Harry. What's all this for. I mean...we could be spending days here." Hermonie said

"You don't know?" Harry said

Hermonie shrugged. "Should I know?"

"Go check your waffle" Harry said

"What?" Hermonie laughed a bit.

"Go look at your waffle. The one on the right."

Hermonie walked over to the table and ran her hand down the cloth until she got to the right waffle.

Hermonie's face suddenly gave a big smile. On the waffle had Happy Birthday Hermonie spelled out on it in chocolate chips.

"I completely forgot!"

"Here you go Hermonie" Harry said handing Hermonie a small black box.

"What is this?" Hermonie questioned.

"Open it and find out" Harry said with an evil smile spreading across his face.

Hermonie opened the little box and her jaw dropped.

A silver chain, 2 red roses and a heart in the middle.

"Harry. It's...it's beautiful." Hermonie tried to get out.

Harry took it, walked around to her back and closed the clasp around her neck. He put his hands on her shoulder and leaned down to her ear.

"Just like you" Harry whispered softly. He walked back around.

"And that's only the first part. There are 3"

"There's more!" Hermonie said

"You will have to wait till night time to see the rest of it.

C'mon, lets eat"

After eating they just sat and talked at the table. Until Harry stared into her eyes. Making both of them go quiet as Hermonie looked into his.

After realizing what she was doing Hermonie quickly looked away. Harry smiled.

The rest of the day Harry and Hermonie had a pillow fight, a tickle fest, a very...very long game of I Spy ( Harry could never get it ), pin the tail on the painting with a table knife and a food fight with their dinner.

Very good food fighting material. Mashed potatoes and gravy.

Now...It is night....

Ch 5 coming


	5. Part 2 & 3 & Oh No

"Ok Hermonie ready for you other 2 presents?...We just have to leave this house"

"We have to leave" Hermonie exclaimed.

"Harry we can't leave! Dumbledore said so!"

"Yes but I'm sure it's not that dangerous out there. Besides we won't be THAT long anyway.

"I don't know Harry. What if Dumbledore finds out?"

"Hermonie, we have done a lot more stuff that could have gotten us expelled and we still haven't"

"I guess" Hermonie said uneasily.

Harry leaned down to her. "Sooooo...come on. Lets go"

"Alright but if we get in trouble for this Harry, you're gonna get it"

They started walking out the door when Harry suddenly stopped and turned around.

"What is it? Hermonie asked.

"Just have to blind fold you first" he replied.

"Oh great. I get to walk down rocks and everything in a dark forest blind folded" she said while Harry tied a piece of blanket he had cut around her head.

"Almost there...Almost...THERE!" Harry yelled and ripped the blind fold off.

Hermonie gasped. They were in a clearing covered in wild flowers. With the moon so big and bright.

"Harry! I'm speechless! I don't know how I am ever going to repay you for all this!" Hermonie got the words out.

"I know a way" Harry said slyly

"How?"

"Just don't hate or hit me when you get part 3." Harry told her

"Harry that's ridiculous. How could I hate you and why would I hit..."

Just then Harry's lips connected with hers.

A sweet 5 second kiss.

Harry leaned back and looked at her. Her eyes still closed.

"You" Hermonie finished her before sentence while opening her eyes.

She stood there for a minute and then went to sit down on a log. She looked shocked.

"Hermonie, I'm sorry" Harry started to say.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? That was amazing. This whole time, I mean, you warming me up in the first place, who would ever do that for me? And the breakfast and necklace and the good times today. This...this wonderful place and....and that AMAZING kiss. Harry you just helped me to say what I could never say." Hermonie said.

"And what was that?" Harry asked

"I love Harry Potter, I do, I love him, I can say it loud"

Hermonie got up and started spinning around flinging her arms and yelling.

"I love Harry! I love him! I do!" She fell down from all the spinning and started laughing.

Harry's face had a big smile growing on it.

He went over to her and sat down next to her.

"I love you too Hermonie Granger" Harry whispered in her ear.

They laid down with each other in their grasp and stared at the moon until the silence was broken.

"You know that was pretty brave" Harry said still staring into the sky.

Hermonie looked over at him. "What was?"

You yelling that you loved me. I mean, how do you know that I loved you?" Harry laughed.

"Well, I just knew by the way you kissed me. Then it came clear with all the other surprises you had for me. Who else would do that and why? Hermonie said smiling and looking into his eyes.

"I do love you. Never forget that Hermonie" Harry said staring at her face.

"I never will"

Harry put a hand to her face and kissed her forehead.

A sound of thunder

"We better leave. I think it's going to storm" Hermonie said looking at the sky.

Harry helped her and they started walking back. Mid way it started pouring down rain.

"C'mon Hermonie" Harry yelled laughing

"Oh what's the use. We're already soaked Harry" She said laughing

"Yea. I guess you're right." They walked till the house came in sight.

Harry was walking backwards talking to Hermonie when she suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Hermonie? You ok?" Harry asked.

She was looking past him...so Harry turned around.

A flash of lighting made it clear to Harry what she was looking at.

The door was hanging off by one hinge being blown by the wind it was making a eerie squeaking sound and uh oh yea...it had 3 long scars down the middle of it.

They stood there staring at it, then started slowly to walk towards the house.

They got inside the house. It was pitch black and the rain was loud hitting the roof.

"That's weird. The door is messed up but everything inside is...perfect" Hermonie said

"Oh yes. Everything is perfect."

"Harry did you say something?" Hermonie asked scared

"No" he replied.

"Someone's here. Somebody is in the house. Harry...We're not alone."

( I kinda creeped myself out on that last line haha )

Ch 6 comin


	6. Suspense

"No, you're not alone are you?"

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Harry yelled

"Harry, we don't have magic" Hermonie whispered.

"He. She...it doesn't know that" Harry said

"I said show yourself!" Harry yelled

"I have, turn around"

They slowly turned around, bracing themselves for what they were going to see.

It was tall and thin. Long black robe and glowing eyes. And fangs. That was all you could see of it's face.

It's the death eater.

Harry had his fists up. "Why are you here"

"Why? To get rid of you of course." It said in a dark voice

"How did you find us?" Harry asked.

"I never reveal my secrets"

"Leave!" Hermonie yelled

"You think THAT is going to get rid of me...no...I will never leave until Voldermort has regained his power. Which means...I must kill YOU!" It yelled sending a blue flash from it's wand hitting Harry in the stomach and flinging him backwards.

"Harry!" Hermonie yelled

Harry ran as fast as he could to the eater so it couldn't get him with it's wand and he hit the wand and it flung across the room.

Eater punched Harry across the face making his lip bleed. Harry got back up and punched the eater right back

_I can't just stand here and do nothing_ thought Hermonie. She picked up a book off the floor and chucked it at the death eater.

It ducked and came at Hermonie grabbing her by the throat and pinning her on the wall off her feet.

Harry picked up the book and threw it at it and hit it in the head. The death eater let go of Hermonie and she dropped to the floor. Harry ran over to her helping her up.

"You alright?" Harry asked

"Yea, yea I'm fine" she said standing up.

Harry tackled the death eater knocking it back down

The fight was long and painful. Harry, Hermonie, blood and pain. The death eater didn't stop.

It punched Harry in the head knocking him down. The death eater grabbed it's wand before Harry saw.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Everything turned to slow motion for Hermonie.

"NOO!" she yelled "HARRY!"

The curse hit Harry across his chest and he fell back to the ground.

"HARRY!" Hermonie ran over to him and fell next to him crying.

Lupin and Sirius barged through the door, looking at Hermonie holding Harry's limp body and the death eater standing in the middle of the room. Sirius ran over to Harry and Lupin chased the Death Eater and grabbed it.

Sirius kneeled down next to Harry.

Between sobs Hermonie managed to say...

"Avada Kedavra"

Ch 7 coming

I promise you this has a happy ending . I promise. I hate sad endings...they're sad haha


	7. Almost the End

Sorry this took sooo long. Just that my teachers suddenly decided it would be funny to dump some homework on me. Yuck I'm afraid it might take this long again for Ch 8 but I'll try to hurry. READ ON

Lupin had caught the death eater and is now back in Azkaban in even more pain.

Dumbledore walked in finding Hermonie sobbing next to Harry's bed in the Hogwarts Hospital wing.

"Ms. Granger?"

Hermonie looked up with watery eyes.

"Oh, Hello Professor.

"Ms. Granger...there, there might be a way to um."

"What? Professor?" She said

"To bring him back, but it would be up to you" He finished holding up a small gold clock.

"The time Turner" Hermonie said taking from his hand. "I haven't used this since 3rd year."

"Maybe if you, go back, you can somehow stop the death eater from using the spell. "Dumbledore explained.

"I'll do it" Hermonie said standing up.

"2 turns should do it"

She spun the clock and the room all of a sudden started to spin.

She could watch as they carried Harry back, then back to the fight. She came in right when the eater had her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. She grabbed her neck at the sight of it.

She watched the whole fight until it came to the spell. She wondered what to do. Then she saw she was standing by the book. She picked it up and got ready.

"AVADA..." Hermonie threw the book straight at it's head and knocked it down.

The Hermonie ran to Harry and helped him up.

The Sirius and Lupin ran in. Lupin grabbed the eater and Sirius helped Hermonie hold Harry up. As they went for the hospital wing.

Hermonie was asleep next to Harry's bed. He was no longer dead. Harry's eyes slowly opened to find her asleep in the chair. He looked over to find a letter next to him. He took the letter and started to read it. A confused face, but turned into a smile. Teeth showing and everything.

_Dear Mr. Potter..._

I know this was a really short chapter and it's not the greatest detailed. But remember what I said in the beginning the story came to me from the middle so it's a lil harder to write now.

Ch 8 is coming


	8. Heart Filled

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_If you're reading this, congrats you're alive. And you wouldn't have been if it wasn't for Ms. Granger. _

Harry looked over to see her still asleep. He kept on reading.

_This could get confusing so follow as best you can. Originally you would be dead. You were hit with the Killing Curse. But then it twas Granger who brought you back. She used the Time Turner and somehow defeated the death eater before it could release the curse. Lupin, Sirius and Granger brought you back. She has been in that chair next to your bed every day. If I'm not mistaking, she's probably there now, is she not??_

_Anonymous _

Harry set the letter on the bed side table. He looked over at Hermonie and took her hand in his. She started to wake.

"Hello in there" Harry said

"What?" Hermonie replied still drossy...until she realized it was Harry who said this.

She leapt out of the chair and kissed him.

She suddenly backed away looking embarrassed.

"Sorry, Harry, I just got excited is all."

"It's alright Hermonie, I enjoyed it." Harry said with a smile raising.

He make Hermonie let out a small laugh.

"I've been so worried about you. You got bloody beaten up in that old house."

"I'm fine Hermonie. I'm worried about you. Have you gotten any regular sleep? Like, in an actually bed and not a chair?" Harry asked

"How did you know I've been sitting down here.?" Hermonie asked.

Harry picked up the letter and gave it to her to read.

"So, how did you defeat the eater?" Asking with grin.

"Hermonie shrugged and kind of mumbled. "I threw a book at it"

Harry laughed. "You and your books"

"See, you should study more often. Books are cool, not only can you learn from them, but they make handy weapons when you need one." She laughed

"We should get stuck in an broken down house with no heat and the door knocked down again sometime" Harry said

Harry lifted himself up to sit up and leaned in toward Hermonie.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" Harry said

"I dunno. Did you?"

"I will now" And Harry kissed her longer then the one back in the clearing.

Heart filled and passionate.

Ok I know the ending sucked but as I said it came from the middle. When I write another one I'll be sure to write a better ending and beginning.


End file.
